lefteris_kaliamboswikiaorg-20200214-history
ΗΛΙΟ-4
Λευτέρης Καλιαμπός (Prof. Kaliambos - Natural Philosopher in New Energy) Ιούλιος 2 του 2016 Πληκτρολογώντας το θέμα «Ήλιο-4» στο διαδίκτυο βλέπουμε ότι το ήλιο ως χημικό στοιχείο καταγράφεται με όλες τις λεπτομέρειες στη ΒΙΚΙΠΑΙΔΕΙΑ χωρίς όμως να γνωρίζει ο αναγνώστης την πλήρη δομή του ατόμου και του πυρήνα αντίστοιχα. Έτσι από ένα σύνολο εικόνων του διαδικτύου η παραπάνω εικόνα της δομής του πυρήνα ταιριάζει περισσότερο με τη δομή που περιγράφεται στην εργασία μου "Nuclear structure is governed by the fundamental laws of electromagnetism" (2003), όπου τα δυο πρωτόνια και δυο νετρόνια εξαιτίας του σπιν έχουν μάλλον τη μορφή δίσκων και όχι της σφαίρας. Επίσης σύμφωνα με τις εξισώσεις της εργασίας μου "Spin-spin interactions of electrons and also of nucleons create atomic molecular and nuclear structures" (2008) τα δυο ηλεκτρόνια της παραπάνω εικόνας θα έπρεπε να βρίσκονται πιο κοντά, αφού εξαιτίας του αντίθετου σπιν εμφανίζουν πολύ πιο ισχυρή μαγνητική έλξη από την ηλεκτρική άπωση, με αποτέλεσμα να συμπεριφέρονται ως ένα σωματίδιο με φορτίο -2e. Ιστορικά, η ανακάλυψη του σπιν του ηλεκτρονίου με τη μεγάλη περιφερειακή ταχύτητα που ξεπερνάει την ταχύτητα c του φωτός καθώς δεν συμβιβάζονταν με την άκυρη σχετικότητα (EXPERIMENTS REJECT RELATIVITY) οδήγησε τους φυσικούς του 20ου αιώνα στην εγκατάλειψη των νόμων του ηλεκτρομαγνητισμού, με αποτέλεσμα να μην μπορούν να βρουν την ατομική δομή ακόμη και του πιο απλού ατόμου του ΗΛΙΟΥ με δυο ηλεκτρόνια. Επίσης εδώ αναφερόμαστε και στην πυρηνική δομή του Ηλίου-4 αφού οι πυρηνικές θεωρίες του 20ου αιώνα εξαιτίας της εγκατάλειψης των νόμων της φύσης δεν μπόρεσαν να αποκαλύψουν ούτε και την πιο απλή δομή από το δευτερόνιο, το τρίτιο και ήλιο-3, καθώς και το ήλιο-4. Είναι γνωστό ότι η τεράστια επιτυχία του μοντέλου του Bohr (1913) και της εξίσωσης του Schrödinger (1926) για την αποκάλυψη της ατομικής δομής του υδρογόνου ή οποιουδήποτε υδρογονοειδούς ατόμου (με ένα ηλεκτρόνιο) οφείλεται στην εφαρμογή των φυσικών νόμων του Νεύτωνα και του ηλεκτρομαγνητισμού. Ωστόσο, η πολύ σπουδαία ανακάλυψη του σπιν του ηλεκτρονίου από τους δυο Ολλανδούς φοιτητές Goudsmit και Uhlenbeck (1925) προκάλεσε τη μεγάλη αντίδραση των καθηγητών ακόμη και του Pauli επειδή η ανακάλυψη αυτή αποκάλυψε τη μεγάλη περιφερειακή ταχύτητα του σπιν (u>>c) που συγκρούεται με τη θεωρία της σχετικότητας.(Faster than light). Στην ιστορία της φυσικής διαβάζουμε ότι οι δυο φοιτητές μετά από τη μεγάλη αντίδραση των καθηγητών έτρεξαν αμέσως στον εκδότη του περιοδικού για να ακυρώσουν τη δημοσίευση αλλά πλέον ήταν αργά διότι η εργασία δημοσιεύτηκε και μάλιστα ύστερα από την απογοήτευση των φοιτητών ο εκδότης του περιοδικού τους είπε την περίφημη φράση «Νέοι είστε και δεν πειράζει αν στα γραπτά σας υπάρχουν τρελές ιδέες». Αυτές λοιπόν οι “τρελές ιδέες” μελετήθηκαν από μένα και έφεραν τη νέα επανάσταση στη φυσική που ακυρώνει τα πεδία του Maxwell (INVALID MAXWELL'S EQUATIONS), και τη σχετικότητα του Einstein.(EXPERIMENTS REJECTING EINSTEIN). Φυσικά η έντονη επιρροή των πεδίων και της σχετικότητας εξανάγκασε τους τότε θεωρητικούς φυσικούς να εγκαταλείψουν τους ίδιους τους νόμους του ηλεκτρομαγνητισμού εις όφελος θεωριών οι οποίες ακόμη και με προσεγγιστικές μετρήσεις δεν μπορούσαν να λύσουν το πρόβλημα της τροχιάς των δυο ηλεκτρονίων γύρω από τον πυρήνα του Ηλίου-4. Και ενώ με τη δημοσιευμένη εργασία μου του 2008 λύθηκε το πρόβλημα αναφορικά με το άτομο του ηλίου, δυστυχώς πολλοί φυσικοί σήμερα εξακολουθούν να πιστεύουν τις θεωρίες και όχι τους νόμους της φύσης. Λόγου χάρη στο θέμα “ Ήλιο-ΒΙΚΙΠΑΙΔΕΙΑ” για το άτομο του ηλίου διαβάζουμε: “ Έτσι, απαιτούνται αριθμητικές μαθηματικές μέθοδοι, ακόμη και αν το σύστημα του ατόμου του ηλίου περιέχει μόνο έναν πυρήνα και δύο (2) ηλεκτρόνια. Τέτοιες μέθοδοι υπολογιστικής χημείας χρειάζεται να χρησιμοποιηθούν για να σχηματίσουν την κβαντομηχανική εικόνα της περιφοράς των ηλεκτρονίων με μια ακρίβεια εντός του 2% από την ορθή τιμή της, με λίγα υπολογιστικά βήματα.” Στην πραγματικότητα τόσο στο άτομο του ηλίου όσο και στο άτομο του υδρογόνου με δυο ηλεκτρόνια η ενέργεια (-Ε) της βασικής στάθμης με βάση την εργασία μου του 2008 δίδεται από τη σχέση -E = (-27.21)Z2 + (16.95 )Z - 4.1 Εδώ ο δεύτερος όρος της εξίσωσης εκφράζει μια θετική ενέργεια ταλάντωσης που οφείλεται στην ηλεκτρομαγνητική έλξη των δυο ηλεκτρονίων όταν αυτά με αντίθετο σπιν βρεθούν πολύ κοντά και εξαιτίας των επαγωγικών ρευμάτων προκαλούνται ταλαντώσεις. Πάντως όταν το σπιν είναι αντίθετο ( S=0) η εφαρμογή των νόμων του Ampere και Coulomb μας δίνει μαγνητική έλξη (-Fm) η οποία είναι πιο ισχυρή από την ηλεκτρική άπωση (+Fe) σε μια απόσταση r < 578,8/1015 m. Επίσης η λεπτομερής έρευνα έδειξε πως τα δυο ηλεκτρόνια μάζας (m), φορτίου (-e) και με σπιν = (1/2)h/2π, μας δίνουν την παρακάτω ηλεκτρομαγνητική έλξη Fem = Fe - Fm = Ke2/r2 - (Ke2/r4)(9h2/16π2m2c2) Φυσικά σε απόσταση πιο μεγάλη από την ro = 3h/4πmc = 578.8/1015 m πάντοτε οι ηλεκτρικές δυνάμεις άπωσης θα είναι πιο ισχυρές από τις μαγνητικές δυνάμεις έλξης, ενώ όταν η απόσταση r θα είναι ro = 3h/4πmc = 578.8/1015 m τότε θα έχουμε Fe = Fm . Με άλλα λόγια για r < 578.8/1015 m τα δυο ηλεκτρόνια με αντίθετο σπιν εμφανίζουν μια ελκτική ηλεκτρομαγνητική δύναμη η οποία προκαλεί ταλαντώσεις στο σύστημα εξαιτίας του φαινομένου της επαγωγής. Κατά συνέπεια αυτή η κατάσταση προσφέρει τη βάση για να αντιληφθούμε το ζευγάρωμα των δυο ηλεκτρονίων με τα ίδια φορτία (-e) που συμβιβάζονται με τη λεγόμενη Αρχή του Pauli και τις θεωρίες των συμμετρικών και μη συμμετρικών συναρτήσεων. Βέβαια στην εργασία μου του 2003 απέδειξα ότι η Αρχή του Pauli δεν μπορεί να εφαρμοσθεί στο απλό σύστημα πρωτόνιο-νετρόνιο όπου το σπιν είναι παράλληλο, επειδή τα περιφερειακά φορτία του πρωτονίου είναι θετικά ενώ του νετρονίου είναι αρνητικά. ( Discovery of nuclear force and structure). Σύμφωνα με τα πειράματα, στην περίπτωση που τα δυο ηλεκτρόνια με σπιν αντίθετο βρεθούν δίπλα σε πολύ ισχυρούς μαγνήτες τότε θα αποκτήσουν παράλληλο σπιν και θα εμφανισθεί η μεταξύ τους ηλεκτρομαγνητική αλληλεπίδραση με άπωση αφού θα δίδεται από τη σχέση Fem = Fe + Fm Στα άτομα λοιπόν με δυο ηλεκτρόνια που έχουν αντίθετο σπιν τα δυο ηλεκτρόνια σε μικρή απόσταση συμπεριφέρονται σαν να είναι ένα σωματίδιο με φορτίο (-2e) με τη διαφορά ότι η ενέργεια ταλάντωσης τροποποιεί το μοντέλο του Bohr χωρίς ωστόσο να επηρεάζονται οι εξισώσεις του Schrodinger. Έτσι για Ζ=1( Ενέργεια σε eV της βασικής στάθμης του υδρογόνου με δυο ηλεκτρόνια) θα έχουμε -Ε = -27,21 + 16,95 -4,1 = -14,36 eV Ενώ για Ζ=2 (Ενέργεια σε eV της βασικής στάθμης του ηλίου-4 με δυο ηλεκτρόνια) θα έχουμε -E = - 108.8 + 32.9 - 4.1 = -79.0 eV Φυσικά η ανακάλυψη αυτού του απλού μαθηματικού τύπου, που επεκτείνει τον τύπο του Bohr με την εφαρμογή των νόμων του ηλεκτρομαγνητισμού από το ένα στα δυο ηλεκτρόνια με αντίθετο σπιν, είναι η πρώτη θεμελιώδης εξίσωση για να βρεθούν όλες οι ενέργειες των ατόμων που περιέχουν πάνω από ένα ηλεκτρόνιο, ενώ οι ποικίλες θεωρίες όπου χρησιμοποιήθηκαν ποιοτικές ιδιότητες συμμετρίας έξω από τους φυσικούς νόμους αναγκαστικά οδήγησαν σε αδιέξοδα. Πέρα από αυτά τα αδιέξοδα στα άτομα, δυστυχώς και τα επιπλέον αδιέξοδα στη δομή των πυρήνων προκάλεσε η πολύ σπουδαία ανακάλυψη του νετρονίου (1932) (το οποίο κακώς τότε θεωρήθηκε ότι έχει μηδενικό φορτίο). Επίσης τότε και η μεγάλη επιρροή των αντιφατικών θεωριών του Einstein (Contradicting relativity theories) ανάγκασαν τους θεωρητικούς φυσικούς του 20ου αιώνα όπως τον Heisenberg (1932), Yukawa (ανταλλαγή μεσονίων,1935) και Gell-Mann (ανταλλαγή γκλουονίων της κβαντικής χρωμοδυναμικής,1973) και άλλους, να εγκαταλείψουν τους φυσικούς νόμους του Coulomb (1785) και Ampere (1820) που αναφέρονται στις εξ αποστάσεως αλληλεπιδράσεις της ηλεκτρικής και μαγνητικής δύναμης αντίστοιχα και να προτείνουν διάφορες απατηλές θεωρίες οι οποίες στηρίχθηκαν όχι μόνο στα λαθεμένα πεδία του Einstein αλλά και σε ποικίλες υποθέσεις δυνάμεων που να λειτουργούν όχι με τη θεμελιώδη δράση από απόσταση του τρίτου νόμου του Νεύτωνα αλλά με την υποθετική μεσολάβηση σωματιδίων. Αυτή βέβαια η ανυπαρξία κανονικών δυνάμεων των νόμων της φύσης ήταν αδύνατο να οδηγήσει στην αποκάλυψη της σωστής δομής των πυρήνων μέσω των πυρηνικών μοντέλων και επιπλέον παρότι τα πειράματα της κβαντικής διεμπλοκής επιβεβαίωσαν την εξ αποστάσεως αλληλεπίδραση των νόμων της φύσης (Quantum Entanglement rejects Einstein), δυστυχώς πολλοί φυσικοί εξακολουθούν να ακολουθούν τις υποθέσεις των πυρηνικών θεωριών και μοντέλων που δεν οδήγησαν σε καμία πυρηνική δομή. Γι αυτό το λόγο στο θέμα " Ήλιο-ΒΙΚΙΠΑΙΔΕΙΑ" αναφέρονται μόνο τα αδιέξοδα από τις προσεγγιστικές μεθόδους του ατόμου του ηλίου, ενώ για την πυρηνική δομή του ηλίου-4 δεν έχει γραφεί τίποτε εξαιτίας των νέων αδιέξοδων που προέκυψαν από την εγκατάλειψη των φυσικών νόμων. Και παρότι με τη δημοσιευμένη εργασία μου του 2003 λύθηκε το πρόβλημα της πυρηνικής δομής του ηλίου (structure of helium isotopes), ωστόσο στο θέμα “Helium 4 -WIKIPEDIA” υπάρχει το ανάλογο κεφάλαιο “Stability of the Helium-4 nucleus and electron shell " όπου διαβάζουμε ότι η δομή του ηλίου δεν προέρχεται από τους δεσμούς πρωτονίου-νετρονίου που προβλέπουν οι νόμοι της φύσης αλλά από τις υποθέσεις θεωριών που συσχετίζουν τους πυρηνικούς δεσμούς με τη συμπεριφορά των ηλεκτρονίων. Φθάνουν μάλιστα στο σημείο οι θεωρίες να αγνοούν τους δεσμούς πρωτόνιο-νετρόνιο και να εκλαμβάνουν τις απώσεις των πρωτονίων καθώς και τις απώσεις των νετρονίων ως πυρηνικούς δεσμούς. Συγκεκριμένα διαβάζουμε: « the pair of neutrons and the pair of protons in helium's nucleus obey the same quantum mechanical rules as do helium's pair of electrons (although the nuclear particles are subject to a different nuclear binding potential).» Στα πλαίσια λοιπόν αυτής της ΚΡΙΣΗΣ ΤΗΣ ΦΥΣΙΚΗΣ (Physics crisis) έλαβα υπόψη τα UP και DOWN quarks που ανακάλυψαν οι φυσικοί Gell-Mann και Zewig και δημοσίευσα την εργασία μου του 2003 όπου έδειξα τις νέες δομές των πρωτονίων και νετρονίων που δίδονται από τις σχέσεις proton = + 5d + 4u = 288 quarks = mass of 1836.15 electrons neutron = + 4u + 8d = 288 quarks = mass of 1838,68 electrons Έτσι τόσο στο πρωτόνιο όσο και στο νετρόνιο δεν έχουμε την απλή τριάδα των κουάρκς όπως προβλέπει η άκυρη θεωρία της κβαντικής χρωμοδυναμικής αλλά έξτρα φορτισμένα κουάρκς που δίνουν μεγάλες κατανομές φορτίων ικανών να αλληλεπιδράσουν ηλεκτρομαγνητικά για να μας δώσουν τις πολύ ισχυρές πυρηνικές δυνάμεις μικρής εμβέλειας, που οδηγούν στη σωστή δομή των πυρήνων. (Correct nuclear structure). Από την άλλη μεριά οι δυνάμεις ανάμεσα στα κουάρκς είναι πιο ισχυρές από τις πυρηνικές δυνάμεις επειδή η μεταξύ τους απόσταση είναι σαφώς πιο μικρή από εκείνη στα νουκλεόνια και ακυρώνουν τις υποθέσεις περί ανταλλαγής των ανύπαρκτων γκλουονίων, αφού σωματίδια χωρίς μάζα δεν υπάρχουν στη φύση. (Quark-quark interaction). Επίσης στην εργασία μου έδειξα ότι τα τρία κουάρκς όπως (uud) στο πρωτόνιο και (dud) στο νετρόνιο που είχαν προταθεί από τον Gell-Mann όχι μόνο δεν συμβιβάζονται με τα πειράματα των μαγνητικών ροπών αλλά ούτε και είναι σε θέση να μας δώσουν την πυρηνική δύναμη με την εφαρμογή των ηλεκτρομαγνητικών νόμων. Αντίθετα οι μαγνητικές ροπές που μας δίνουν (5d = -5e/3) στο κέντρο του πρωτονίου και (4u = +8e/3) στην περιφέρεια του πρωτονίου καθώς και (4u = +8e/3) στο κέντρο του νετρονίου και (8d = -8e/3) στην περιφέρεια του νετρονίου, ερμηνεύουν όχι μόνο το παράλληλο σπιν του δευτερονίου αλλά και την ενέργεια σύνδεσης -Ε= -2,2246 MeV του δευτερονίου καθώς και άλλων πιο πολύπλοκων πυρήνων ύστερα από την εφαρμογή των νόμων του ηλεκτρομαγνητισμού. Πέρα από αυτό σύμφωνα με νόμο της ενέργειας και μάζας (LAW OF ENERGY AND MASS) η ισχυρή ηλεκτρομαγνητική ενέργεια της αλληλεπίδρασης των νουκλεονίων μετατρέπεται σε ενέργεια hν = 2,2246 Mev, ενώ το έλλειμμα μάζας Δm = 2,2246 MeV/c2 μας δίνει τη μάζα m = hν/c2 του διπολικού φωτονίου που παρουσίασα στο παγκόσμιο συνέδριο "Frontiers of fundamental physics" (1993). Ιστορικά, αν και οι σημαντικές κατανομές των φορτίων στα νουκλεόνια αποκάλυψαν τη σωστή πυρηνική δομή με τη χρήση όχι θεωριών, αλλά με την εφαρμογή των νόμων της φύσης, δυστυχώς, αυτές οι νέες αποκαλύψεις αντιμετωπίστηκαν αρχικά με μεγάλο σκεπτικισμό. Παρόλα αυτά μετά από αρκετά χρόνια από τη δημοσίευση της εργασίας μου στις Ινδικές δημοσιεύσεις θεωρητικής φυσικής του 2003, σήμερα είναι γνωστό ότι οι σημαντικές κατανομές φορτίων στα νουκλεόνια οδήγησαν όχι μόνο στην ανακάλυψη της πυρηνικής δύναμης και δομής, αλλά και στην ανακάλυψη της νέας δομής των πρωτονίων και των νετρονίων. Στη δημοσιευμένη εργασία μου του 2003 βλέπει κάποιος ότι η δομή του πυρήνα του He-4 δίδεται από το ακόλουθο διάγραμμα με συνολικό σπιν ( S = +1-1= 0) ' n 2 (-1/2)....p2 (-1/2)' p1 (+1/2) ... n1 (+1/2) ''' Εδώ p1n1 είναι το πρώτο δευτερόνιο με ενέργεια σύνδεσης -Εd = -2,2246 MeV και με θετικό σπιν (S =+1), ενώ το p2n2 είναι το δεύτερο δευτερόνιο με την ίδια ενέργεια σύνδεσης -Εd = -2,2246 MeV αλλά με αρνητικό σπιν (S= -1). Η ένωση αυτών των δυο δευτερονίων στην πολύ μικρή κάθετη απόσταση p1n2 = n1p2 = z (άξονας των σπιν) λόγω συμμετρίας δίνει πολύ ισχυρή ολική ενέργεια σύνδεσης (-Ε = - 28,29 MeV) και γι αυτό το ήλιο ανήκει στους μαγικούς πυρήνες επειδή οι ενέργειες άπωσης των πρωτονίων (+Εpp = + 0,867 MeV) καθώς και των νετρονίων (+Εnn = +0,097) είναι πολύ μικρές όπως συμβαίνει και στους κατοπτρικούς πυρήνες, τρίτιο και ήλιο-3, που δίδονται από τα παρακάτω διαγράμματα '''n 2 (-1/2) ........... ......... p2 (-1/2) p1 (+1/2) ... n1 (+1/2) p1 (+1/2) ... n1 (+1/2) Όμως και στις δύο περιπτώσεις των κατοπτρικών πυρήνων οι δυο οριζόντιοι δεσμοί p1n1 από το τρίτιο και n1p1 από το ήλιο-3 που αντιπροσωπεύουν το δεσμό από το δευτερόνιο και λειτουργούν κατά μήκος της ακτινική κατεύθυνση με S = +1/2 +1/2 = 1, εξαιτίας των ενεργειών άπωσης, του Εn1n2 στο τρίτιο και Εp1p 2 στο ήλιο-3 διαταράσσουν τη συμμετρία των προσανατολισμένων συστημάτων, με αποτέλεσμα τόσο ο οριζόντιος δεσμός -Εp1n1από το τρίτιο όσο και ο οριζόντιος δεσμός -Εn1p1 από το ήλιο-3 να μην δίνουν την ενέργεια σύνδεσης του δευτερονίου (-Ε =-2,2246 MeV) αλλά μια πιο χαλαρή σύνδεση (-Ε = -1,3 MeV). Από την άλλη μεριά οι κάθετοι δεσμοί -Εp1n2 από το τρίτιο και -Εn1p2 από τοήλιο-3 λειτουργούν κατά μήκος του άξονα περιστροφής για να δώσουν S = 0. Αυτές λοιπόν οι δομές ερμηνεύουν το συνολικό σπιν (S = +1/2), το οποίο στο τρίτιο προέρχεται από το n1 (+1/2) ενώ στο ήλιο-3 προέρχεται από το p1 (+1/2) .''' ''' Αυτή η χαλαρή ενέργεια σύνδεσης για τους δυο πυρήνες δηλαδή -Εp1n1 = -Εn1p1 = -1,3 MeV προέκυψε από τις διαφορικές εξισώσεις της εργασίας μου όπου και οι κάθετοι δεσμοί δίνουν -Εp1n2 = -Εn1p2 = -7,277 ΜeV. Επίσης η ενέργεια άπωσης των νετρονίων είναι +Εn1n2 = + 0.097 ΜeV ενώ η ενέργεια άπωσης των πρωτονίων είναι +Εp1p2 = + 0.867 MeV. Με βάση λοιπόν αυτές τις ενέργειες επειδή το τρίτιο και το ήλιο-3 ανήκουν στους κατοπτρικούς πυρήνες γράφουμε τις παρακάτω ενέργειες που διαφέρουν μόνο από το γεγονός ότι οι απώσεις των πρωτονίων είναι πιο ισχυρές από τις απώσεις των νετρονίων. Δηλαδή Τρίτον = -1,3 - 7,277 + 0,097 = - 8,4 Ήλιον-3 = -1,3 -7,277 + 0,867 = -7,71 MeV Βέβαια από την εξέταση των ενεργειών σύνδεσης (-8,48) για το τρίτιο και (-7,71) για το ήλιο-3 δεν τα κατάφερε κανένας θεωρητικός φυσικός του 20ου αιώνα να συμπεράνει πώς είναι δυνατόν η μεγαλύτερη ενέργεια σύνδεσης από το τρίτιο να κάνει το τρίτιο να είναι ραδιενεργό, ενώ το ήλιο-3 που περιέχει δυο πρωτόνια με πιο ισχυρή ενέργεια άπωσης να εμφανίζεται ως σταθερό νουκλίδιο. Την απάντηση σε αυτό το πολύ δύσκολο πρόβλημα την έδωσε η νέα δομή των νουκλεονίων. Αντίθετα στο μαγικό πυρήνα του ηλίου-4 οι κάθετοι δεσμοί λόγω της υψηλής συμμετρίας δεν δίνουν -Εp1n2 = -Εn1p2 = -7,277 ΜeV αλλά -Εp1n2 = -Εn1p2 = -12,4 MeV και αυτό προκύπτει από την πολύ απλή αλγεβρική εξίσωση των ενεργειών: - Εp1n2 - Εn1p2 - 2(2,2246) + 0,867 + 0,097 = - 28,29 ΜeV Οπότε έχουμε - Ep1n2 = - En1p2 = -12,4 ΜeV Εδώ για λόγους κατανόησης αν λάβουμε υπόψη ότι στους παραπάνω κάθετους δεσμούς όπως και στους κατοπτρικούς πυρήνες τα ολοκληρώματα των συνδυασμών των κεντρικών και περιφερειακών φορτίων των νουκλεονίων δίνουν σχεδόν μηδενική ενέργεια τότε μπορούμε κατά προσέγγιση να δεχθούμε ότι κυριαρχεί (100%) το δυναμικό Coulomb που οφείλεται στα κεντρικά φορτία του πρωτονίου (5d = -5e/3) και του νετρονίου ( 4u = +8e/3). Έτσι μπορούμε να γράψουμε το δυναμικό Coulomb της ενέργεια - Ep1n2 = - En1p2 σε eV ως εξής: K5d4u/z = -12,4x106 ή -9x109 (5/3)(8/3)x1,6(10-19)/z = -12,4x106 eV Έτσι βρίσκουμε z = 0,516/1015 m ή z = 0,516 fm. Πάντως αυτή η πολύ μικρή απόσταση (z = 0,516 fm) που είναι πιο μικρή και από την απόσταση στο τρίτιο και ήλιο-3 (z = 0,88 fm) δικαιολογείται, επειδή εδώ λόγω υψηλής συμμετρίας και πολύ ισχυρής ενέργειας σύνδεσης συμπιέζεται το πάχος των νουκλεονίων πολύ περισσότερο στη διεύθυνση των αξόνων των σπιν. Αυτά λοιπόν τα αποτελέσματα τόσο της ατομικής όσο και της πυρηνικής δομής σε συνδυασμό και με τα λεπτομερή στοιχεία του χημικού στοιχείου που μας δίνει η ΒΙΚΙΠΑΙΔΕΙΑ δίνουν την ολοκληρωμένη εικόνα του ηλίου-4 που έλλειπε από τις θεωρίες των φυσικών του 20ου αιώνα. Λόγου χάρη από την εργασία μου του 2008 αποδεικνύεται ότι ένα τρίτο ηλεκτρόνιο από ένα άλλο στοιχείο δεν μπορεί να αλληλεπιδράσει με το ζευγάρι των δυο ηλεκτρονίων στο Ήλιο οπότε αυτό μας λέει ότι το ήλιο συμπεριφέρεται ως ευγενές αέριο. Επίσης από την εργασία μου του 2003 αποδεικνύεται ότι το ήλιο-4 λόγω υψηλής συμμετρίας συμπεριφέρεται ως μαγικός πυρήνας με πολύ ισχυρή ενέργεια σύνδεσης σε σχέση με το δευτερόνιο και το ήλιο-3. Category:Fundamental physics concepts